The present invention is directed to an automotive bumper assembly that exhibits reduced incidence of visibly perceived road and/or speed-induced vibration and/or oscillation of fascia components such as bumper covers and the like.
Bumper regions on many automotive vehicles can have various configurations. In certain vehicle configurations such as frameless or unibody configurations, the bumper region will include a structural member or members that is attached to and projects from the body-in-white structure. One such structure is a bodyside outer element. Forces that occur in various impact events can be absorbed by the bodyside outer element and/or transferred to various associated members of the vehicle structure in a controlled manner. For reasons that are not limited to aesthetics and aerodynamic performance, the vehicle structure may also include an outer bumper cover that is connected to the body-in-white in a suitable fashion and is suspended over the bodyside outer element.
The outer bumper cover can be constructed from suitable polymers such as various engineered plastics and the like. Use of such materials permits a wide variety of geometric configurations based on the design consideration and requirements of the associated vehicle. Such materials also provide advantages in that they are light weight and can be made very thin in order to reduce total vehicle weight. Reduction in outer bumper cover thickness is limited because the contour of the underlying surfaces that contact the outer bumper cover can be transferred through the bumper cover and perceived by the consumer.
It has been found that the outer bumper cover can begin to oscillate when the vehicle is driven at speed. This oscillation is undesirable. It is desirable to provide a structure and device that can address, reduce or eliminate outer bumper cover oscillation.